Sueño Profundo
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 2da TEmporada /Para leer en Halloween /Entre sus páginas amarillentas se revela un oscuro secreto de familia. /Historia Original (Estado: Terminada)


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_ , son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

 _ **C**_

 **Sueño Profundo**

 **Por**

 **Corazón de Diamante**

 _ **C**_

* * *

 _20 de Julio de 1920_

 _Querido Diario:_

 _El encantamiento fue roto con un beso, la niña se convertía en mujer._

 _Sin ninguna destreza en las artes amatorias, deje que me tocara; Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos y con los antagonistas: besos castos._

 _La vida resaltaba y se mostraba embriagadora, dolorosa, agitada, entrecortada: tormentosamente cálida. Nuestros cuerpos no se recuperaron tan fácilmente del éxtasis de la primera vez; En la Luna de Miel, me descubrí y me descubrieron._

 _Por la ventanilla del camarote pude ver el reflejo del tintineo de las estrellas sobre el mar ahumado que mecía al pequeño buque._

 _Nos miramos mutuamente y reímos; Desnudos en un desierto color beige con el que nos cubrimos y así fuimos presas fáciles de nuestros propios sueños._

* * *

 _20 de Julio de 1921_

 _Querido_ _ **D**_

 _Mis manos se aferraban a la cruz de plata, como mi única defensa en contra de ¨aquello¨. Mi fe no amainaba al miedo que estrujaba a mi corazón. Quizás si cerraba mis ojos ¨aquello¨ desaparecería; una presencia maligna, invisible y a la vez tangible. La luz solar que traspasaba los grandes ventanales, no me brindaba consuelo. El mal estaba en el interior de la casa; de mi hogar. La distancia entre la puerta principal y yo era de tan sólo 12 pasos; los cuales había contado anteriormente para tomar impulso y abalanzarme a los brazos de MI ESPOSO. El amor que sentía por él hizo que renunciara a mi idea de escapar._

 _A la hora de la cena no quise interrumpirlo, con mis preocupaciones. En todo caso la posibilidad de una crisis financiera en la empresa donde trabaja, era más apremiante que los fantasmas en nuestra residencia._

* * *

 _20 de julio de 1922_

 _Querido_ _ **D**_

 _Este día se caracterizó por la torrencial lluvia en medio de los rayos del sol. Las traviesas gotitas saltaban de pétalo en pétalo. Las primorosas rosas rojas me distraían de mis reflexiones o mejor dicho de ¨aquello¨... El ir y venir de pasos que provenían del primer piso provocaron que me aferrara a mi vestido de novia; el cual había sacado de la caja de madera, la naftalina se percibía. Tenía la esperanza de que mi hija lo usara el día de su boda, y a dos años de nuestro matrimonio la alegría de ser padres se desvanecía… Y cuando menos pensé ya me encontraba en el jardín trasero, la ¨cortinilla de cristal¨ no me detuvo y, avance más y más pese a que mi vestido pesaba al estar ya empapado. Me deje caer con los brazos abiertos entre los rosales._

 _La piel de mi cuello, de mi rostro y de mis manos fueron presa fácil de las espinas que se abrían paso; el velo de organza también fue atacado por la defensa de las bellas rosas y, su embriagador aroma me extasiaba a tal grado que fui trasportada a otro universo; triste, pálido y seco… un paraje donde miles o millones de presencias cumplían su condena, donde yo no pertenecía y por eso al notarme se abalanzaron contra mí para devorarme; Sus encías resguardaban escasos dientes que estaban a punto de perderlos por lo podrido que se encontraban. Permanecí inmóvil, viendo el ensangrentado cielo que no tardo en cubrirme con sus gotas carmesís. Cerré mis parpados esperando pacientemente que devoraran mi carne._

* * *

 _20 de julio de 1923_

 _Querido_ _ **D**_

 _El péndulo del reloj se balanceo, y entonces las 8 campanadas retumbaron. Estaba más que prepara para la llegada de mí amado esposo, todo estaba como a él le gusta, me había esmerado hasta ultimar cada uno de sus deseos. Sería una noche maravillosa, y estaba más que preparada para cumplir sus más inconfesables fantasías sexuales._

 _Quería darle un último vistazo al libro, sin embargo, por culpa de mi pudor no pude ver más, y si no podía terminar de ojear, entonces como podría llevar a la realidad las ilustraciones. Cerré el libro abruptamente y aplaste mi mano aventando al culpable de mi dolor; el sonido fue hueco, cayó debajo de una mesa de madera. Di tres golpecitos para confirmar mi teoría. ¿Podría ser una habitación secreta?_

 _¨Serena, eso te pasa por leer tantas novelas de misterio¨._

 _Tome el libro estropeado, desdoble algunas hojas y estas se desojaron como pétalos de margarita sobre el reluciente piso de madera: ¨Me ama, no me ama, me ama, no me ama, me ama, no me ama…¨ Dejando al descubierto la evidencia de mi curiosidad sexual ante mi esposo cuando vea el libro estropeado._

* * *

 _20 de Julio de 1924 Mi_ _Amado_ Darien _mis labios están sellados y al no encontrar otra forma de expresarme escribo en el último regalo que me diste y que me guio ha este lugar... no acudirás a mi auxilio ya que la casa se ha convertido en mi prisión y mi esposo en mi verdugo… hoy he hilado la macabra maraña de mentiras que intuía cada 20 de Julio estoy casada con un desconocido. esto me lo confirma el altar frente a mi donde puedo ver su verdadero rostro. la fotografía enmarcada de nuestra boda y que según él por la ineptitud del fotógrafo se velo está sobre una mesita de madera_ _con objetos personales que no tenia idea que había perdido_ _... las facciones de aquel hombre alque tomaba del brazo parecen desvanecerse con el vaivén dispar de las dos velas blancas que estan sangrando mientras la cera se derrete Mis ojos y mis labios están cubiertos con su respectivo retazo de tela negra sostenidas con alfileres Asemejándose a una mariposa disecada atrapada como lo estoy yo...El círculo formado por un hilillo de sangre fresca me impulsa a subir la escalerilla a resguardarme en el falso hogar... peeroooo poco a poco la lussz de mi mirada dde extingueyno pudo salir del sóootanoe escondido donde el horrose encontraba debajo de mispiesen esta habitación secreta y malditaaposento de su corazonegro y sin alma que nos conden nose si el siguiente año lograre despertar y leertemis parpadospesanyla presencia detrs de miime arrull…_ **Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es Maledictus es**


End file.
